


Heroism

by Star_Jelly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Feels, Fusion, Gem Fusion, Other, Sacrifice, Sanders Sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Deceit is back. Virgil begins to have visions of Deceit wreaking havoc on the Mind Palace, only promising to stop for a price. Will Virgil be willing to pay it? Will the other Sides be able to save him if he does? And will their newfound fusion abilities be enough to stop him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this came to be after watching some Sander Sides and seeing some fan art on Pinterest depicting them as fusions. I thought it would be cool to explore that and create some angsty content.  
> TW: This story will go through an arc similar to the Malachite arc from Steven Universe, serving as a metaphor for toxic relationships

Patton strolled happily down the halls of the Mind Palace. He’d slept well the night prior and was in a fairly cheery mood, enough so to wake everyone else up early to join him for a family breakfast. All had gone well so far-well sort of, Logan was already awake and dressed and Roman, well, wasn’t too happy to be woken from his beauty sleep-but nothing so far had shaken his mood.  
He walked up to Virgil’s bedroom door and knocked. “Virgil kiddo! Time to wake up!”  
No response. He knocked again.  
“C’mon Virgil!” He said, slowly opening the door. He found it a little odd that he hadn’t locked it like he usually did but Patton brushes it off. “We’re making your favorite-“  
He found Virgil perched on the bed, amidst his usual messy surroundings, hugging his knees to his chest with his face pressed into them. He quickly lifted his head when he heard Patton enter.  
“O-Oh, hey Pop-star.” He said, obviously trying to quickly compose himself. “I’ll be out in a sec, I just need a minute to get ready.”  
Patton could see on his face that something was wrong: he was paler than usual, his eyes were slightly puffy, like he had been crying not too long ago, and his undereyes were a deep purple, not like his usual eyeshadow. He looked worn, tired, sickly.  
Patton quickly stepped inside and closed the door. “Virgil, what’s wrong?” He asked gently. He did his best to be as soft and gently as humanly possible. He knew Virgil, he didn’t open up that easy.  
“It’s nothing dad, really.”  
“Now don’t lie to me, Virgil,” He pressed. “You really don’t look good. Did you have another anxiety attack?”  
“No-well, yes.”  
“Why ‘no’?”  
“Well,” Virgil sighed looking at his lap. “There’s more to it.”  
Patton settled himself on the bed next to him. “It’s the nightmares again, isn’t it?”  
Virgil let out a shaky sigh, not looking up. Patton gently put his arms around him and pulled him close just as his tears started to fall.  
“It’s ok kiddo,” he said softly. “It’s ok, you’re safe.”  
“He’s trying to come back.” Virgil sobbed. “He’s going to come back, he’s going to hurt you, he’s going to hurt everyone-“  
“Shh, it’s ok. Just breathe.”  
“I can’t lose you guys. I know I don’t say it a lot and I act like a jerk all the time but I care about you guys. I don’t want him to hurt you, I don’t want to lose you.”  
“It’s ok Virgil, it’s ok. Look at me.”  
Virgil did as he was told. Patton put his hands on his shoulders.  
“Remember what to do. Breathe in for four seconds.”  
Virgil obeyed.  
“Hold your breath for seven seconds. That’s good, now breathe out for eight seconds.”  
Once he was finished, Patton pulled him in close again. “I know it’s scary, but I promise you nothing is going to happen. We’re stronger than he is. We know better and so does Thomas. He can’t hurt us.”  
“He told me that it was my fault.” He whimpered. “That I’m the reason why he’s here. That I’m a dark side and I shouldn’t be here.”  
“You know that’s not true Virgil-“  
“But what if it is? What if I’m the reason he’s hurting Thomas and trying to hurt us? What if I’m causing all this?”  
“Virgil.” Patton took Virgil’s hand, looking down at him. “You didn’t cause this. He was causing problems for us and Thomas before you became one of us. You had nothing to do with it, I promise you.”  
Virgil sniffled. “I’m just afraid. I don’t want him to hurt you guys.”  
“He won’t.” Patton murmured. “In fact, you’re the reason we’re safe. You can recognize him a lot faster than we can do you can warn us, not to mention how strong you are.”  
Virgil sighed, burying his face into patrons shoulder.  
Patton bit his lip. “Something tells me you need a stronger form of comfort?”  
Virgil looked up at him, eyes shining with tears.  
“I think this is a job for Pirgil.”  
“Dad no,” Virgil said quickly. “I can’t do that to you. I can’t pass my anxiety on to you, especially not now.”  
“Virgil,” Patton said sternly. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to.”  
He stood up, moving to a more open part of the room, kicking various clothes, shoes and books littering the floor out of the way as he went, making space for the two of them. He stood at the other end of the room and stretched out a hand to Virgil.  
Virgil gave a small smile, chuckling. He grabbed his phone and plugged it in to a small stereo as he scrolled through his music. He pressed play and Immortals by Fallout Boy came on. He found it fitting: it was fairly lighthearted and it was one of the only songs that he could play for Patton that wasn’t...explicit.  
He stepped across the room and took Patton’s hand. The two moved in time to the music, the smile on Virgil’s face growing as the chorus came. Patton spun him inwards and outwards. Virgil couldn’t hold back a laugh. Patton laughed with him as Virgil grabbed his hand. Before they could make another move, light surrounded them and their vision ran together. It was blinding, almost euphoric, everything felt light and soft and warm.  
They opened their eyes and looked down at themselves to see the body of a tall figure, wearing dark pajama bottoms and a blue button up covered in stitches, with a small emblem of a purple heart with a lightning bolt going through it. They ran to the nearest mirror to see their face: pale and soft, topped off brown hair streaked with lilac and round glasses. They couldn’t hold it in anymore and started laughing, hugging themself tightly. They felt so happy, so warm.  
“Glad to see you’re doing ok, kiddo.” The figure said to themself, sitting cross-legged on the floor. “Stay here as long as you need.” 


	2. Practice and Intimacy

The rest of the morning had gone fairly smooth: the Sides had eaten breakfast together without a single disagreement, helped Thomas sort out some issues shortly afterward and gone their respective ways. But it was clear to the other Sides that something was up with Virgil. They could see it on his face, not only in his eye bags and unusually pale complexion but in the expression he wore all throughout breakfast. He had an extremely faraway look in his eye and his usual resting face was gone, replaced with one that looked afraid and unsure. He was a lot less sharp and alert, constantly being snapped from his train of thought. He’d even had trouble expressing his concerns to Thomas.  
The other Sides knew that something was wrong, but they had no idea how to get through to him. While he’d gotten a lot closer and friendlier with them, there was still a long way to go and his shell was still fairly hard. So they said nothing. Logic had to think it through and carefully plan his approach, Patton had a surprise planned for him to try and cheer him up, and Roman...well, roman really wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to help his sour little roomie, but he wasn’t sure how to get through to him, given the two’s relationship. All he knew to do was stand by and hope one of the other Sides addressed it and fast.

 

Roman walked briskly into the kitchen carrying a small mug to find Virgil sitting cross-legged on the counter, a mug in his hands and staring at his lap.  
“O-Oh, hey Virgil!” He said, caught off guard. God, that sounded stupid. He wanted to talk to him so he forced himself to say something, anything, but why did it have to be that?  
Virgil looked up at him with glassy eyes as Roman approaches him. A small, monotone “hey” was all he could manage. He was really zoning out when Roman addressed him.  
Roman positioned himself by the sink and glanced at Virgil’s mug, which was filled with a tan substance.  
“Coffee today? C’mon Jack Smell-ington, you know how jittery that makes you. I can see you shaking.” He chuckled.  
Virgil looked away and didn’t answer. Roman quickly realized that it probably wasn’t the coffee that was making him shake.  
“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—here.” He reaches for Virgil’s mug, looking to him for permission. “I’ll make you some tea instead.”  
Virgil looked at him for a moment and nodded.  
Roman quickly dumped out what was in Virgil’s cup, rinsed it, set it on the counter and put a teabag in it before flipping the switch on the electric kettle. He hopped up on the counter beside him.  
The two sat in silence for a minute as the kettle started to hiss. “Do you..” Roman began. “Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“I dunno.” Virgil sighed. “There’s just a lot going through my head right now.”  
“That’s fine, that’s fine. I’m just here if you need.”  
As the kettle started to boil after another minute of silence, Roman hopped down and poured the water into Virgil’s mug.  
“Roman?” Virgil began, breaking the silence.  
“Yes?”  
“That...thing...that we did the other day...can we do it again?”  
“W-WHAT?!” Roman squeaked, not realizing that he had overfilled Virgil’s mug and now water was spilling all over the counter.  
Virgil quickly gestured to it and Roman stopped pouring. “I know that sounds weird, I just...neve mind, it’s stupid.”  
“N-no!” Roman said quickly. “Say what you need Virgil, I’m listening.”  
Virgil looked away and sighed. “I think Deceit might be coming back.”  
Roman paused, stunned. “Why do you think that?”  
“I’ve been having nightmares for the past few nights. I know that doesn’t mean anything but...it would give me some piece of mind if we did...what we did again.”  
“You can say ‘fuse’ Virgil, it’s not a swear word. But why do you think fusion would help us?”  
“Well...” Virgil looked at the floor. “I think we might be stronger if we team up. I mean, you’re already really strong with a sword on your own and I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve, but I think combining them might make us even stronger. And...” he sighed heavily. “I felt...really powerful when we fused. Even though it was only for a few seconds, I felt stronger. Like I think you helped me feel...brave.”  
The two were silent for a minute. Virgil sighed.  
“Never mind, I’m sorry, I know it’s stupid—“  
“No no, you’re fine! And to tell you the truth, I felt it too.”  
The two looked at each other. “So,” Virgil began. “What now?”  
“Come here.”  
Roman walked to the middle of the kitchen floor, motioning for Virgil to follow. He did, pulling it his phone.  
“What do you listen to other than Disney?”  
“Just put on what you like, it doesn’t really matter to me.” He wanted Virgil to listen to what made him comfortable and happy, his opinions didn’t matter right now.  
Virgil quickly put on some chillhop, setting his phone on the table and taking Roman’s hand.  
“Good choice.”  
Roman pulled Virgil close, putting one hand on his shoulder and holding Virgil’s hand with his other. Virgil awkwardly draped his free arm over Roman’s shoulder, the two blushing heavily.  
They moved in time to the steady beat, with clumsy but fluid steps. They spun, Roman dipping Virgil and pulled him back up.  
The song switched to one with a faster pace. Roman put a hand on Virgil’s waist. “Roman!” He squeaked in surprise, face bright red, but he didn’t push him away. This felt ok to him now, this felt better than last time, which was both an accident and a disaster.  
He quickly put his hands on Roman’s waist, pressing himself against it. Roman didn’t even protest. Every second was ecstasy as the two moved their hips in time, hair whipping around them as they spun.  
As the song ended, the two were surrounded by bright light before falling to the floor. They looked down to see the body of a taller figure, wearing princely robes and a purple sash covered in stitches, dark jeans and heavy combat boots. Surrounding them were the edges of a tattered, violet cape.  
“Oh god,” the figure said. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. I’m sorry—“  
“No no, don’t worry, it’s ok.” They quickly interrupted themself. “I’m ok so long as you’re ok.”  
They paused before nodding to themself. They rose, walking out of the kitchen to retrieve their sword.  
“Ok, let’s start from the top. We have a lot to learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry btw, I know chillhop isn’t really dancing music. I’m not very good at picking fusion songs


	3. The Final Sign

Everything was dark. And cold. God, what was going on?  
Virgil put his hands around his throat. What was going on? He couldn’t breathe. He silently begged for someone to help him, please help him.  
“Virgil!”  
He looked behind him to see Patton, sinking in black sludge, arms stretched out towards him.  
“Patton!” Virgil sprinted towards him. “Don’t worry dad, I’m coming”  
Before he could reach him, a scaly, elongated arm reached up and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him under.  
He froze, unable to process what had happened. “N-no...”  
“Virgil, help!”  
He looked behind him to see Logan, stuck to the wall with black goop like some kind of demented spider web. Before Virgil could even move, the same thing happened.  
“Virgil, please!” He looked to see Roman beside him, looking terrified. He was stuck in place with black sludge, glued in place. “We need you!” Before Virgil could respond, black goop encased him, pulling him down.  
“No..” Virgil murmured. “No no no no no!”  
“It’s your fault Virgil.” A wicked voice surrounded him, like auditory poison. He could feel something evil breathing down his neck as his heart raced. It laughed wickedly as he lost his breath, holding his face as he gathered what breath he had left and screamed as loud as he could.  
“It’s your fault Virgil. You’re weak. You couldn’t save them. You’re not strong enough to help them.”  
He screamed again and again. God, someone help me he begged silently. Help them, please save them.”  
“Virgil!”  
He snapped awake as someone shook him. He looked to see Patton, with a hand on his shoulder and eyes brimming with fear and worry. Just beside him was Roman, looking equally distressed.  
Virgil immediately collapsed into Patton’s arms, sobbing intensely. Patton put his arms around him.  
“Shh, shh, it’s ok Virgil.”  
“I’m so sorry.” He sobbed. “I’m so so sorry.”  
He felt another pair of arms around him as Roman sat beside him.  
“It’s all my fault.” He sobbed. “It’s all my—“  
Before he could finish, a loud clatter was heard from the other room. Startled, they quickly arose and left for the next room, where they found Logan, looking very shaken.  
“I’m not sure how, if it was a tremor or the counter collapsing but...” There was a mug lying in pieces on the floor in front of him.  
Before any of them could respond, they were surrounded by darkness as an evil voice cackled from all corners of the room.  
“Did you miss me?”


	5. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning that this chapter is a little darker than the others because a character gets stabbed, but I don’t really think it’s enough to warrant a content warning for the whole fic. You’ll see why in a little bit but I thought I’d warn y’all anyway

The Sides stood there, bewildered and horrified as darkness surrounded them and evil laughter penetrated the air.  
Patton let out a soft, mortified gasp. “Oh god. It’s—“  
“Who else would it be, Daddy Dearest?”  
Deceit appeared before them, arms folded with an evil grin.  
“T-That’s not possible.” Patton stammered out. “We didn’t...we made sure you wouldn’t—“  
“Oh Patton, honestly, I thought you knew better than that.” Deceit appeared behind Patton, running a hand down the side of his face. “I have my ways.”  
Virgil slapped his hand away from Patton’s. “No!”  
Deceit drew his hand back, feigning shock as Virgil glared at him. “You’re not welcome here. Get out.”  
“Leave us alone.” Roman piped up. Nobody could see it, but Roman had taken Virgil’s hand, as if to say ‘it’s ok, I’m right here, you’re safe’.  
Deceit chuckled. “But how can I leave when I’m not the only dark Side here?” Virgil’s glare faultered, turning momentarily into fear.  
“Isn’t it obvious that Virgil is the cause of all this?”  
“That’s enough, Deceit.” Roman growled.  
“I mean really, I only started coming about and messing with Thomas after he joined your little crew.”  
“Falsehood.” Logan growled.  
“He just made everything worse.” Deceit stepped in front of Virgil and tilted his chin up delicately, Virgil’s eyes wide with fear. “It’d be doing you a favor if I just took him away from you.”  
Before Deceit could say another word, there was a sickening squish that cut him off, followed by a deep, hollow groan. Roman had inserted himself between Virgil and Deceit and stabbed him with his sword. Everything was silent for a few moments before Deceit stepped back, the sword slowly sliding out of his gut. He let out a low chuckle.  
“You silly little thing.” His face began to twist and contort, falling away to nothing but shadows. He grew so tall he filled the room.  
“Don’t you know,” he said, his voice deep and distorted as his body turned to shadows. “that I’m stronger than that?!”  
A shadowy tendril sprouted from his side and it reached down and snatched up Roman. He squirmed and fought desperately until he wriggled his arm out and stepped him again. It did no good. Deceit’s body swallowed the sword. It enclosed over Roman, suffocating him, enclosing him in it.  
Suddenly, Deceit’s appendage was hit with a sudden flash of purple. It broke off and hit the ground, splattering everywhere like tar as he shrieked. He looked up to see Virgil standing on the table. His hands had become encased with a black substance, his fingers were clawed, and his eyes had turned completely black. He held his hand out in front of him and a purple flame appeared above it.  
“Leave him alone.” He said, his voice a low growl.  
Deceit looked shocked for a moment, but chuckled as he lifted up his hand, showing that Roman wasn’t there anymore. “Sorry, I’m not sure where he—“  
“You’re better than this.”  
He was hit with a bright flash of pale pink, blinding him and making him scream. Patton stood before him, hands outstretched in a protective block, smoke rising from his chest, over his heart. “Please, I know you’re not this bad. Just leave us alone.”  
“We are stronger than you.” Logan stepped up, his mouth glowing blue. “We will never let you win.” With the last syllable, his mouth shot out a blue light, hitting Deceit in the chest. Virgil took this chance while he was distracted to leap off the table and pounce on him, blasting him in the neck with purple flames. Deceit groaned and planted his hand on Virgil. “Ew, what a little pest.” Virgil vanished into his shoulder, encased in black sludge.  
“Virgil!” Patton cried, pink shooting from his chest and into Deceit’s eye. He screamed, covering it with a tendril dripping with black sludge. “Ugh, genuine concern!” He groaned in disgust.  
“You have no power over us.” Logan said, his voice steady and stern. “You are nothing but a manifestation of negativity. We overpower you.” Blue blasted a tendril, breaking it off.  
“What a nice reassurance.” Deceit hissed. “But how can that be? I’ve taken two of your loved ones.”  
Suddenly, a tall figure broke through Deceit’s chest, splattering goo everywhere. The figure landed on the floor, taking a knee. They wore white, regal robes with a purple sash, covered in stitches and had dark purple hair and carried a sword. Logan and Patton had never seen this figure before, but they recognized those robes and eye makeup anywhere.  
Voman stood up tall, gripping his sword and standing ready. Deceit growled in frustration and anger.  
“You little rats!” He roared. “You can’t defeat me! I overpower you! Negativity conquers all!”  
Voman grit his teeth, glaring at the slime that stood before them. “Just like we practiced.” He muttered. He sprinted toward Deceit and in the blink of an eye, the blade of his sword turned to shadows. He leaped into the air, screaming at the top of his lungs. He sliced through a tendril and landed on Deceit’s back. He shrieked in pain and frustration as Voman stabbed him over and over, reducing him to a whining little blob. Voman landed on the floor and stood triumphantly.  
“We are stronger than you.” He said. “You can’t hurt us anymore.”  
Deceit paused. “Yes,” he began. “But have you ever wondered why that was?” He slowly began reforming into his original self. He adjusted his hat as he approached the Sides. “You have a member in your group that is just as powerful as me. Doesn’t that seem odd to you?”  
Voman’s face fell and his shoulders began to shake. He gritted his teeth as though it was the only thing holding him together.  
“Don’t you think it’s odd that Virgil possesses power similar to me? We’re the only ones here who can conjure and turn ourselves into shadows.”  
There was a flash of light and Voman split apart, sending Roman and Virgil crashing to the floor. Virgil propped himself up on his elbows, his breath audible and uneven.  
“That can only mean that you’re just as bad as me.”  
“Leave him alone!” Logan barked. “You’re making him have a panic attack!”  
Deceit waved his hand and Logan’s hand clamped itself over his mouth.  
“Face it Virgil, to them you’re just an ailment. A sickness. A disease.”  
“Stop!”  
Patton’s hand clamps over his mouth, him screaming through it in protest.  
“You bring them nothing but trouble. Without you, I wouldn’t be here.”  
“How dare you—!”  
Roman’s hand did the same, leaving all the Sides silenced. Virgil was still on his hands and knees, panting and groaning. He put his hands over his ears, silently begging for it all to stop, please just let it end.  
Deceit tutted, feigning sympathy. “Aw, but don’t worry Virgil: I came here with a proposition. The fight beforehand can just be considered an opening statement.”  
The Sides were all letting out muffled screams but they were all intelligible.  
“Yes, I came here to make you a deal.” Deceit said, stepping towards Virgil as he slowly lifted his head. “I’ll let them go and never bother them or Thomas again. But in exchange,” he looked at Virgil with a sickening grin. “You come with me. But not only that, I want you to become a part of me. I want to fuse with you.”  
The Sides were screaming bloody murder now. But Virgil listened attentively. “We never separate?”  
“Never. And you can never see them again. But they will be safe from me until the end of time. Now that to me sounds like a pretty good deal.”  
Virgil sat on his legs, contemplating as the Sides screamed. They knew he couldn’t understand him but they begged him to please don’t listen, it’s not worth it, we can fight him off, just don’t say yes, please.  
“Tick tock Virgil.” Deceit cut in. “I’m very impatient and your time’s running out fast.”  
Virgil took a deep breath. “Alright. I’ll fuse with you.”  
The Sides let out a collective anguished cry. Patton had tears streaming down his face, Logan’s arm was covered in red marks as he desperately tried to pry his hand off his mouth and Roman’s face had turned red from how much he was screaming.  
Virgil stood up and turned to the other Sides. “I’m so sorry you guys, but I have to do it. It’s the only way to keep him away, to keep you all safe.”  
He stretched out a hand and Deceit took it delicately, a slimy grin spread across his face, and yanked him towards him. Virgil landed against his chest. Virgil went boneless as Deceit twirled and spun him. Virgil shut his eyes tight, a small tear running down his cheek. He silently begged for it to all be some awful dream that he would wake up from any second, that any second Patton would knock on his door and invite him down for breakfast. But as a bright flash of light filled his vision, his heart sank as he began to realize that wasn’t the case.  
The outcome was terrifying: a tall, monstrous figure sitting crouched on the floor, every part of it dripping black fluid. It had abnormally long arms that were stretched out in front of it like a praying mantis and two pairs of eyes, one a sick yellow and one neon purple, staring down at them. One pair did so with contempt, the other with nothing but fear.  
“I’m so so sorry you guys.” The figure said, it’s voice distorted like a scratched record, shaking with worry and remorse. “  
Oh shut up!” It snapped back at itself in a different tone. “This was our deal, this is what you wanted! Besides,” It looked down at the other sides. “they’re better off without you. You’re too much for them. You hurt them just by existing.”  
The other Sides looked up at the creature with fear and anguish. Virgil, what have you done?  
“And now that you’ve held up your end of the deal,” the creature said, waving a hand and freeing all the Sides hands. “I’ll—we’ll—be taking our leave.”  
He cackled, his voice filling the room as he dissolved into nothing, the darkness leaving the room and replacing itself with the soft glow of the night sky outside.  
Logan stood there, shoulders shaking but unable to move as tear rolled down his face. Roman clenched his fists as his chest started to shake with sobs. “No...no, no, no...no, no, no, no, no!” He screamed out. Patton sank to the floor, landing on his hands and knees, and let out an agonized wail as tear fell from his face and onto the floor.  
Virgil was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, that chapter was long! I thought it’d be kinda awkward trying to split it up into two chapters so I just decided to get it all in one go


	6. The Decision

The Sides sat at the kitchen table, Logan desperately scrawling onto a notepad with a pen, Patton with his head in his hands and shoulders shaking, and Roman pacing back and forth.  
“This can’t be happening.” Roman muttered softly. “How could he do this? This can’t be happening.”  
Logan scribbled our his last note. “I’m not coming up with any good plans.” He said, exasperated. “I can’t think of any way we can get through to Virgil that isn’t certain death.”  
“Maybe we can reason with him.” Roman interjected. “He turned himself over because Deceit told him that he was hurting us, that he was evil. Maybe we can bring him back by counteracting that?”  
“I don’t know if we can get to him while he’s fused!” Logan groaned. “With Deceit not only having control over his thoughts and self image by making him a hive mind but also having control over his most powerful attributes would make him all the more challenging. It might even make him impossible to defeat!”  
“Well we need to do something!” Patton blurted our suddenly, slamming his hands onto the table and causing the other two to jump. “We have to go in and save him, even if it means going in with no plan!”  
“Patton, you know how dangerous that would be-“ “I don’t care! He’s one of us! We need him! He needs us!”  
Patton broke down, sobbing so hard he could barely breathe. Roman moves to his side and put a hand on his back, comforting him as best he could. “We can’t lose him.” Patton squeaked out. “He’s afraid. I saw it in his eyes, he’s terrified. And god knows what Deceit is doing to him right now.”  
Logan put his head in his hand. Out of all the times he could’ve been stuck on a problem, why did it have to be at a time where a friend was in danger? He thought for a moment: there was ONE thing they could do. There was no guarantee it would work and it wasn’t even really a plan, but at a time like this, it seemed like the only option.  
“We might be able to save him.” He began, standing up. “But we can’t do it individually.”  
Roman and Patton looked up at him with glossy, tear-stained eyes. They knew exactly what he had in mind.  
“We’ll need to fuse.”


	7. Succumbing

Every second was awful: Virgil felt like he was covered in a thick, glue-like substance that he couldn’t get off no matter how hard he tried, everything was pitch black without a break of light in sight, and he couldn’t move no matter how hard he struggled. He wriggled and squirmed, trying desperately to find his voice and scream as loud as he could in an effort to alert someone, anyone. He couldn’t believe he agreed to this. He felt awful for bringing so much pain to the Sides, sure, but the punishment he was now facing was a living nightmare. And as selfish as it sounded, he desperately wanted out, to be free of Deceit, to see the Sides again, to be home.  
Suddenly, he noticed something in the distance; he could see a light, a faraway one sure, but it was there, warm and bright and safe. He was breaking through. Desperately he struggled, squirming as hard as he could, realizing it was all so close. He would be able to see them again; his home, his family.  
Before he could reach the end, the light turned a sickly, glowing yellow color. “Stop.” He heard a familiar voice say. Virgil stopped dead in his tracks, fear rising in his chest. He felt the ooze on him moving, forming a tighter grip and growing heavier, as though it were piling upon itself. It was alive.  
“You know full well that they won’t want you back, especially after what you did.” The voice continued as Virgil struggled. “And besides, no one will understand you like I do, embrace your flaws the way I do, treat you like I do.” He felt something caress his cheek through all the sludge. He grimaced.  
“But if you really want to go back and be an outcast among us all, then please, by all means. Wear that scarlet letter with pride.”  
Virgil froze before going limp, his heart heavy and tears welling up in his eyes. He was right; he couldn’t go back now, not after what he did, not with the Sides knowing who he really was. This was all for the best. And as he sank deeper and deeper into darkness, he couldn’t help but feel like he deserved this.  
The voice chuckled darkly as the sludge grew heavier and heavier, pulling Virgil deeper in as he succumbed to this nightmare. “Stick with me Virgil. It’s better this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty rushed, but I saw an animatic worth Virgil and the dark sides to the song The Haunting by Set It Off and it inspired me to write this, specifically the chorus.

**Author's Note:**

> Woof, my first fanfic in a long while that I’ve written in a day. Lately I haven’t been able to because I’ve been busy but it feels good. I really hope the song I chose for the fusion dance wasn’t dorky. It was either that or Why Worry by Set It Off, and while I thought it was pretty fitting, I thought it was a little too punk for a fitting fusion dance involving Patton. I dunno, if I think it sound better, I might change it later


End file.
